


SNOW FLOWER

by zomissues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomissues/pseuds/zomissues
Summary: Bokuto era como la nieve que se derrite al tacto cálido, volviéndose agua y escapándose entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo podría conservarlo incluso cuando el invierno se acabara?Donde Bokuto ha vuelto con Akaashi por navidad, pero no puede quedarse para siempre.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	SNOW FLOWER

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en 雪の華 (Yuki No Hana) de 中島 美嘉 (Nakashima Mika). ♡

**𝑦𝑢𝑘𝑖 𝑛𝑜 𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑎**

Una flor caía sobre la nieve al momento en que Akaashi Keiji ponía un pie sobre el pavimento en paralelo a ella. El grueso abrigo que llevaba encima estaba ligeramente escarchado por el clima frígido y sus manos entumecidas por la misma razón. 

Consciente del frío que hacía y lo mucho que podía sentirlo, Akaashi dirigió su vista hacia la flor violeta que estaba delicadamente incrustada en la nieve y comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades que tenía de que su acompañante lo tomara de la mano sin tener que pedírselo . Como siempre, su mente trabajaba rápido y hurgaba en las cientos de reacciones que ya conocía del individuo. Bokuto Koutarou no era del todo impredecible, la mayoría del tiempo actuaba según los mismos patrones de conducta que él conocía y memorizaba a la perfección. Por ende, en milésimas de segundo y sin apartar los ojos de la flor, consideró la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, agregándole el ambiente del momento y el humor de su acompañante: Ya había comido así que el hambre no sería una distracción, Bokuto podía pasar por alto el clima ya que hasta ese instante no había interferido con ninguno de los planes de su cita navideña y estaba de buen humor porque Akaashi le había entregado ya un pequeño presente por noche buena. Todo indicaba que Bokuto sería capaz de tomar la iniciativa del contacto físico si decía las palabras correctas con claridad. 

En un chasquido, volvió a conectar con el entorno y la realidad. Los árboles del parque a los costados del camino pavimentado, las parejas charlando cálidamente en las bancas por la orilla y la mayoría de los elementos cubiertos por la nieve que cayó durante la mañana daba como resultado un lindo paisaje para recorrer posterior a una encantadora salida de novios en aquel día festivo. Todo estaba a favor de Akaashi, solo le faltaba actuar. 

Aclarando ligeramente su garganta, habló: 

—Bokuto-san... 

Apenas pronunció aquello, el ceño del nombrado se frunció y adoptó su típico semblante de inconformidad, como cuando el plato que le servían no era el que había pedido o no quedaba su sabor favorito de ramen en la tienda de conveniencia. Enseguida el cerebro de Akaashi comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, como si el tiempo otra vez se hubiera detenido. 

¿En qué falló?

Supuestamente, todo era y había sido perfecto. Ellos, novios desde el término de la secundaria de Keiji y previo al comienzo de Koutarou como seleccionado nacional de voleibol, jamás tuvieron problemas reales derivados de discusiones verbales, pues el menor de ellos siempre sabía qué decir o hacer para mantener al contrario estable y feliz ; mientras que Bokuto —por su parte— era tan simple que se las arreglaba para contentar a Akaashi con todo lo que hacía y era quien mejor sabía como consolarlo, sin siquiera intentar hacerlo directamente. Así que, ¿en qué había fallado para que una situación en la que todo marchaba bien se derrumbara de pronto?

Un montón de nieve metafórica cayó sobre los hombros de Keiji en ese segundo y lo ayudaron a reaccionar. 

Lo llamó _Bokuto-san_ .

Por supuesto, eran novios desde hacía bastantes años, pero eran animales de costumbre y la mentalidad de Keiji no era tan sencilla como la de su novio. No podía reemplazar una parte de él o modificarla repentinamente. Él no sabía cómo efectuar un cambio apenas decidía hacerlo, esa era una de las diferencias más grandes que tenía con Bokuto. No tardaba en entender los cambios que el mayor hacía porque algo en sí mismo llevaba demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a su forma de ser, pero no así con su propia persona. A veces creía que conocía más a su pareja de lo que se conocía a él y aquello era, claro, escalofriante. 

El problema en sí yacía en que desde su último cumpleaños, el cual celebraron por teléfono, Bokuto llevaba insistiéndole a Akaashi por llamarlo por su primer nombre ya que al parecer le habían compartido la historia de un manga en el cual la escena donde los protagonistas, enamorados entre ellos, llamaban al otro por su nombre de pila era _malditamente_ conmovedora e _hizo su corazón latir_ , por lo tanto, quería experimentar lo mismo con quien él quería más que a nadie. Al inicio, la idea enterneció al menor tanto como lo descolocó, sin embargo, la magia se esfumó en cuanto Koutarou lo llamó enseguida _Keiji_ , ignorando por completo la falta de ambiente y el hecho de que estaban comunicándose por un aparato electrónico mientras estaban separados por cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Por suerte, desde que Koutarou había decidido volverse alguien _normal_ , lo que conllevaba a no deprimirse en el mismo instante en que algo no salía como quería, Akaashi logró quitarse el tema de encima y lo había evitado durante casi tres meses exitosamente, tiempo durante el cual solo se habían visto dos veces. No obstante, ahora que por fin se encontraba adecuadamente y tenían su primer tiempo de calidad en pareja en mucho tiempo, Bokuto estaba más débil a las acciones que involucraran el intercambio de afecto. 

En cuestión de segundos, Akaashi Keiji había arruinado el ambiente, la circunstancia y el humor de Bokuto Koutarou. Solo había una acción que podía remediarlo todo, un oportunidad de impactar a su novio con algo más fuerte que los apelativos afectuosos entre ellos. 

El contacto físico. 

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Akaashi tomó la mano de Bokuto y entrelazó sus dedos, evitando dirigirle la mirada para que este no notara su vergüenza y reaccionara libremente. Sus emociones eran verdaderamente un lío, una mezcla de satisfacción y conmoción. Logró matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero por alguna razón se sentía confundido. 

El seleccionado nacional se irguió del todo y apretujó un poco la mano que sostenía, contento por la iniciativa de su novio, y continuó caminando sin mirar ni atrás ni al contrario, con sus ropas sacudiéndose por la ventisca. Sin embargo, no dejó el tema. 

—¿No te gusta que te llame Keiji, Akaashi? —farfulló—. ¿Y si probamos algo más? No fue como en el manga cuando te lo dije. ¿Qué tal un apodo?

Akaashi deseó explicarle que si el demostrar los avances en su relación y la confianza mutua que se tenían a través de tutearse no había resultado con el efecto romántico que buscaba se debía a su impaciencia, pero se limitó a suspirar y arreglar los lentes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz. 

—¿Un apodo? —preguntó.

—Algo simple como, oh, ¿qué te parece Kei? —anunció con entusiasmo—. Puedo llamarte Kei y tú me dirás Kou. 

El más joven de los dos se mantuvo inmóvil un segundo, observando a Bokuto para tratar de leer a través de él e intentar entender de qué manera trabajaba su mente con respecto al tema de los apelativos y cómo podía sacarse de encima aquella propuesta tan... poco tentadora. Podía imaginarse a una pareja melosa recién casada llamándose por apodos como esos en tonos chillones mientras se tomaban de las manos y miraban mutuamente con ojos de corazón. No, no le gustaba. 

—Ya conocemos a un Kei, Bokuto-san. _Tsukki._ Tsukishima _Kei_ —dijo, esforzándose en hacer énfasis en el nombre. Al otro no le gustaban las cosas demasiado complejas, como tener a dos personas que se llaman igual en una misma habitación, esperaba que eso ayudara. 

—¡Pero él es Tsukki! Seguro que nadie lo llama Kei. 

—Pero es... su nombre... 

Viendo que no iba a obtener resultados, Akaashi aprovechó el instante en que Bokuto se cuestionaba su nueva idea para idear un plan de desviación del tema. Siendo sincero, no estaba interesado en perder el tiempo discutiendo un apodo que no quería usar cuando tenían poco tiempo juntos. Su novio no le había dicho cuándo, pero sabía que se tendría que ir pronto. Un seleccionado nacional de su categoría no tenía mucho que hacer en el país cuando no había torneos internacionales o partidos importantes en los cuales participar. No cuando el voleibol lo apasionaba al punto de dedicar toda su vida a él y no tener trabajos adicionales. 

Tiempo atrás, cuando Bokuto jugaba por _MSBY Black Jackals_ en Japón, podían verse tan seguido como querían. Akaashi, en ese tiempo en su trabajo como editor de una revista semanal de manga, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de estar con él por razones laborales, acompañando a un _mangaka_ del que estaba a cargo, quien escribía una historia sobre el deporte que desempeñaba su pareja. Sin embargo, habían pasado bastantes meses desde que a Bokuto lo habían llamado a firmar por un equipo polaco y, considerando que Polonia era de los países con mejores resultados en voleibol durante los últimos años, Akaashi logró convencerlo de que entrar al equipo y tener que prácticamente vivir en otro continente por los requerimientos para entrenar, no sería tan malo.

El problema era que sí lo fue. Desde entonces podía contar con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de veces que pudieron verse por prolongados períodos de tiempo, ya que —en su mayoría— cuando Bokuto pasaba temporadas largas en Japón, era para entrenar por la selección o participar en eventos locales y no tenían mucho tiempo para verse, sobre todo porque la profesión en la que se desenvolvía Akaashi drenaba también la mayor parte de su tiempo. Era extraño que tuviera momentos para sí mismo, además, él mismo se daba una gran cantidad de trabajo adicional porque de tener tiempo extra no podría disfrutarlo junto a su novio, exceptuando las llamadas telefónicas o a través de una cámara. 

Por más que la tristeza lo embargara unos segundos, decidió usar la inevitable separación como herramienta para zanjar el asunto del apodo. 

—¿Cuándo te vas?

No cabía duda de que a Koutaro no le había gustado la pregunta. Su ceño se frunció un poco y su mano libre sacudió su cabello, sus facciones se contrajeron y apretó los labios para no tener que decir lo que debía, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. 

Akaashi fortaleció el agarre entre sus manos y dirigió la vista a la nieve que rodeaba sus pies, la cual poco a poco se desvanecía sobre el frío pavimento, humedeciendo todo a su paso y sucumbiendo al tenue sol del atardecer. Por la reacción de su novio, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta no iba a gustarle. Deseó no haberla hecho, pues tal vez no era un mal necesario, pero la realidad era que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir cuándo decirle "hasta pronto" al chico otra vez. 

—Verás, uhm... —dijo aún con los labios apretados—, sabes que los partidos de la copa CEV se retrasaron este año y serán la semana antes de año nuevo. Ah, los europeos no tienen piedad conmigo, Akaashi —puchereó. Akaashi permaneció en silencio y ligeramente distante. Bokuto lo notó y disolvió sus labios curvados, inhalando profundo y mirando hacia el gélido cielo anaranjado frente a ellos. Decidió dejarse de rodeos—. Debo irme mañana temprano. 

Keiji parpadeó varias veces, un poco descolocado, y volteó a mirar a su pareja. Esperaba que fuera pronto, no obstante, todavía deseaba que en verdad no fuera tan rápido. Tal vez tener un día más o dos, se hubiese contentado con eso. 

—Lo entiendo —musitó, sonriendo—. Son exigentes, debes estar en forma enseguida luego de las fiestas. Me alegra que no te las dieras de ocioso estos días. 

Las cejas de Bokuto volvieron a acercarse entre ellas, entremezclando las emociones que atravesaba, confundido entre la reacción pacífica del contrario y su mal chiste. 

Habían pasado muy pocos días juntos. Apenas un par previo a la noche buena y resultaba que la visita finalizaba el mismo día de navidad. La cena que tuvieron la noche anterior, los regalos que intercambiaron y el paseo al final del día que daban ahora tomados de las manos, todo aquello se esfumaría demasiado rápido. 

Por un segundo, Akaashi trató de hacer algún otro comentario fuera de lugar para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación nuevamente, pero Bokuto dejó de avanzar por el camino del parque y jaló de su brazo hacia atrás, observándolo con firmeza. 

—Keiji —inició. El mencionado lo miró confundido—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a Polonia. 

El viento de la tarde se sentía más frío. O tal vez no y solo era Keiji estando más consciente de su entorno. La sensación gélida que sintió antes se le había olvidado cuando se tomaron de las manos, pero ahora de nuevo todo volvía a estar helado aun cuando tenía a la persona más cálida del mundo a su lado. Lo cierto es que estaba muy feliz. El crepúsculo navideño frente a ellos era más precioso que otras veces, decorado por encima con los árboles cubiertos de nieve y las flores enterradas en el piso bajo ella también. El sol no calentaba, mas ayudaba a proyectar las sombras de ambos en el cemento; gigantes y oscuras, dibujando la silueta de sus manos entrelazadas y el perfil de Bokuto observándolo por una respuesta. 

En el fondo, Akaashi no cabía de alegría. No dudaba ni por un segundo de los sentimientos de Bokuto por él, esas palabras solo seguían demostrando que si fuera por él estarían juntos siempre y para siempre, que lo sacaría incluso del continente sin importar los medios con tal de que se mantuvieran juntos más que solo unos días. 

—Koutarou —anunció, descolocando al contrario—. Te amo. 

Los tonos cálidos del atardecer, que hasta ese momento solo se apreciaron por debajo de las nubes negruzcas de invierno, al fin se extinguieron y trajeron la oscuridad del comienzo de la noche hasta ellos. Las luces que decoraban los árboles alrededor del camino en el parque se encendieron para iluminar el sendero frente a ellos y aumentó el bullicio de la gente que recorría también el lugar, todos admirando la preciosidad de aquello. Excepto ellos dos, quienes estaban demasiado concentrados en la persona que tenían enfrente, a la cual amaban más que a cualquier otra y darían todo por ella. Incluso cuando aguanieve comenzó a caer de las nubes en el cielo, ellos siguieron en la misma posición, sin dejar de apreciar al otro. 

—Keiji, yo también... 

—Tengo algo para ti —interrumpió. 

De su bolsillo, Akaashi extrajo una llave. Deshizo el agarre que había mantenido con tanto ahínco entre los dos y acarició la palma de su novio antes de depositar en ella el objeto. Antes de que Bokuto pudiera cuestionar algo, volvió a hablar:

—Es una copia de la llave de mi apartamento —explicó—. Úsala cuando vuelvas de Polonia. Ven a verme directamente, ni siquiera tienes que tocar la puerta. 

—Pero Keiji... —trató de objetar.

—Bokuto... Koutarou-san. No iré contigo. No puedo hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar para el contrario—. Esa es tu vida. La mía está aquí y seguirá siendo así. Te amo. Jamás te pediría que sacrifiques lo que te apasiona por quedarte conmigo, y tampoco puedo perseguirte para quedarme contigo. 

Por supuesto, a Akaashi le encantaría dejarlo todo por correr al lado de Bokuto, de la misma forma en que sabía que su novio retrocedería todo lo que había avanzado en su carrera deportiva con tal de quedarse a su lado, pero la realidad no era tan simple y ninguno debería tomar esos riesgos de ficción a la ligera. Eran los protagonistas de su propia historia de amor, sin embargo, esta era un romance adulto cualquiera, no una aventura llena de drama y acción. En realidad, durante la mañana siguiente Akaashi vería a Bokuto partir en un avión a Europa y luego volvería a casa a beber un café y a asegurarse que el autor al que supervisaba se pusiera al día luego de su pausa por las fiestas de fin de año. Solo esperaba que su novio entendiera que lo rechazaba porque lo amaba y no quería ser un obstáculo en su camino profesional y personal, y que confiaba lo suficiente en su amor como para estar seguro de que un poco de añoranza y distancia no acabaría con ellos. Sus lazos eran más fuertes que eso. 

Cuando la noche terminó, la nieve volvió a cubrir los techos de toda la ciudad y los caminos pavimentados de todas partes. Las pequeñas flores en el piso no lograron salvarse de ser cubiertas por ella tampoco. 

Akaashi y Bokuto tomaron caminos separados, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Bokuto partió con una llave nueva en su bolsillo y Akaashi con una sensación de tranquilidad que no podría explicar; ambos con una promesa de despedirse adecuadamente durante el próximo amanecer.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a su hogar, donde posiblemente lucharía con la estufa para encontrar la calidez que perdió al separar sus manos de las de Bokuto, Akaashi dejó que algunos copos de nieve cayeran sobre su palma y se derritieran ahí. Los observó por un rato antes de limpiarse la mano en el pantalón y seguir caminando. 

Bokuto era como aquella nieve minúscula que se derretía a su tacto cálido, volviéndose agua y escapándose entre sus dedos. La única forma que tenía para conservarlo incluso cuando el invierno acabara, era manteniéndose frío él mismo.


End file.
